Slipped Kagome!
by Sesshylovable
Summary: Inuyasha slipped again but didn't care. but kagome has a way to get her revenge on the hanyou. But who will she go to and who will be there to stop her? the story tells all...
1. Slipped

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company but I wish I did own Sesshomaru.

Chapter 1: Slipped to slide

Kagome had figured out the perfect way to get back at Inuyasha for what he had done to her just moments ago. The paralyzing idea would make him shudder like_ hell _!

Flash Back

"Inuyasha? How could you choose her over me!" "Kagome, I'm sorry, but I choose Kikyou to be my mate." Inuyasha said it so slow he felt as though the words didn't even come out. Kagome shuddered 'how could I even think to trust him after all those times I've seen it happen! How could I!' Kagome thought as she became enraged and let her thoughts burst out " Oh, wait, how could I have possibly forgot! You rather have a walking dead clay pot for a dumb ass mate!" Kagome burst out with out warning to anyone around, but then continued seeing as how she had every ones attention " But of course I knew what I was to you the whole time! I was just your dumb vulnerable shard detector the entire time know wasn't I Inuyasha! ANSWER ME!"

Inuyasha was know scared like hell, but before he himself could answer Kikyou answered for him " of course he was Kagome. But you were also my replacement until I came to claim what was mine from the start! You never really thought he would have a weak priestess for a mate know would he?" in a question fact kind of answer way.

Kagome then took the chance to run without answering the dead miko. She ran until she found a hot spring and decided to sort through her thoughts a she sat in the hot spring.

_End Flash back_

Kagome had finally decided she would go through with the idea just to make Inuasha pissed or jealous which ever happened she was sure she would like the look and decided she would go with her plans in the morning she was to tired to night to do the dirty work ahead of her.


	2. Going To The Dogs

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company.

Chapter 2: Going To The Dogs?

Kagome had left early that morning as not to be caught by Inuyasha. She was going to the west were Inuyasha's so called 'half brother' was to live. Of course it would take at least three days on foot from were she started, but now it would be just a day before she got there thanks to Kirara. It was about mid afternoon when she decided to let them both rest for the night seeing that the castle was only a couple of hours away and they were already past the western border. To night, of course, would be much different, she had to fend or herself.

Kagome gathered firewood, but just enough to last her tonight. She started the fire, made herself dinner, and then went to get Kirara hers. When they were in the air Kagome made sure they landed near a stream she had spotted while flying. She caught six fish for Kirara to eat, three for tonight and three for her breakfast in the morning. After Kirara had eaten Kagome pulled out her sleeping bag so she could go to bed. She put all the firewood in the fire as to keep it burning until she woke up the next morning. She finally went to bed with Kirara in her kitten transformation sitting on top of the sleeping bag and fell to sleep.

She woke up the next morning with what seemed to be tears in her eyes. Kagome had been crying in her dreams thinking of the way Inuyasha had betrayed and used her the entire time they knew each other. '_And after I told him I loved him so much'_ Kagome thought with new tears forming in her eyes she started to cry again, but was awake to feel the pain they gave her. Then there was someone talking to her,_ ' That sounds like Sesshomaru, but it isn't him he would have killed me by now if it was. Who is this person besides it sounds like a woman' _Kagome thought threw her tears. The woman had been talking to Kagome, " What are you crying for you have no injuries. Do you have business here woman?" the woman stated in a firm voice, almost like Sesshomaru's, but softer than that.

Kagome had stopped the sob's to released tears every know and then to answer the questions, but when she looked up she nearly passed out right then and there._ 'She looks just like Sesshomaru!_' Kagome thought in confusion, but then heard the voice again; _"Well_?" the voice had said it in curiosity to the girl in front of her.

"My name is_ Kagome_, not _woman_." Kagome said boldly. "Well, Kagome do you have business here?" Kagome looked astonished, but asked her own question; " What might I ask is your name?" The woman looked at Kagome strangely, but answered kindly; " My name is lady Sesshanaru, but not to be confused with Sesshomaru-san of course!" the woman was giggling _'She's defiantly not Sesshomaru! He would never in a million years laugh, much less let a giggle past his lips!'_ Kagome thought the Sesshanaru sama was insane, but had to agree with her Sesshanaru and Sesshomaru could easily be mistaken for the other. Besides there was only one letter different from the two names.

"Shall you answer _my_ questions know?" " Which one? I've seemed to forget them." Kagome said know a little worried that the demon might be a little agitated that she had forgotten. However, amazingly was not "The one when I asked you whether you had business here or not Kagome." Sesshanaru spoke in a monotone know just like Sesshomaru and made shivers go up Kagome's spine. " Well actually I was hoping to get away from Inuyasha because…" Kagome wasn't able to finish her sentence before Sesshanaru bust in "Did he hurt you Kagome! I'll hurt mutt-face if he even laid one claw on you! Even if he just hurt you mentally I'll tear him to shreds know tell me, what did he do to you!" Sesshanaru burst out ready to leave and tear the hanyou to shreds before Kagome spoke up to the demon.

"Sesshanaru! No, Inuyasha just chose Kikyou over me and I got a little made at him!" Kagome tried to calm the demoness, but to no avail "Kagome…? But.. that means! He chose _KIKYOU_ over _YOU_! Why that idiotic mutt! Doesn't he realize that she's just a walking clay pot, that steals souls to live?" Sesshanaru was just about to go and tear him to shreds before Kagome tried again to calm her down. "No! Sesshanaru! I don't care that he chose Kikyou I just want to get revenge on the dumb ass hanyou with Sesshomaru's help!" Kagome just then realized she just told Sesshanaru her plans.(A/N:just to let you know there's more to it)

Sesshanaru stood in a gaze she had never known, and probably never would have if she didn't just spill it to her. Kagome gasped and put her hands to her mouth surly the demoness would kill her for saying that knowing the demon was most likely her lord. " So you were planning on using my fluffy to get back at the dumb ass pup, just for choosing Kikyou over you! That doesn't sound as if you don't care any more it actually sounds like you know my fluffy and you want to get revenge on mutt face now doesn't it!" Sesshanaru sounded pissed now, turned to leave, and made it look like she was going to tell Sesshomaru before Kagome yelled " No! Sesshanaru don't tell your lord!" Kagome's voice killed Sesshanaru's ears as Kagome yelled to the demoness. "Lord what lord!" " Sesshomaru. Isn't he your lord?" Sesshanaru started laughing right after Kagome finished the sentence. Kagome… she just looked confused as hell she didn't under stand. _' What was it I said?'_ Kagome thought once again she thought she was insane before she calmed down and told her what was so funny to her ; " You said Sesshomaru was my lord!" Kagome still didn't under stand what she was talking about. "But isn't he?" Kagome asked.

" Kagome, Sesshomaru isn't my lord as a matter of fact he's going to be my husband very soon." Sesshanaru spoke it so quietly Kagome could barely hear it. " Why don't you say it louder?" Kagome asked in astonishment "Well because I'm a shape shifter and this really isn't how I look, but please don't suspect me as Naraku! I hate him as much as the next person!" Kagome gasped at this she thought that it might be Naraku until further explanation of it came ; " Kagome please believe me when I say this! When I was a pup I got separated from my true parents and lived with a family of kitsunes, there I learned fox tricks, and magic, please Kagome believe me!"

And with that said she transformed to her normal form with a leaf falling. She caught it and put it in her now beautiful kimono. Kagome looked, well she looked like she was staring at gold! Sesshanaru did look like Sesshomaru, but the markings were red not blue, she did have a crescent moon, but it was the other way around, and her hair well her hair was indeed silver like his, but was about at her ankles a bit longer than Sesshomaru's.

Kagome thought she was completely beautiful. _' No wonder Sesshomaru chose her!'_ Kagome thought completely different now she recognized Shippo's fox magic and didn't question further, but was sad because she was separated from her parents " Okay I believe you Sesshanaru, you aren't Naraku. But you got separated from you parents?" Sesshanaru turned very sad, but said; "Yes, but we shouldn't talk here in the open any one could be listening to our conversations. Why don't we head back to the castle to discuss it?" she said it in a question/command tone, but knew Kagome understood what she meant.

Kagome started to pack her things. Sesshanaru used what she knew of her fox magic and transformed into a kitsune and Kagome looked up from what she was packing and gasped she looked like a perfect teenage kitsune!

"Sesshanaru! You look like a perfect teenage kitsune! Is that really what they look like when they're older?" " Sssshhhh! Kagome don't yell! The guards near by might hear you! I'm not allowed out side the castle. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah sorry! But then what shall I call you?" Kagome was worried now knowing that if the guards heard they were dead meat and that Sesshanaru would get in deep trouble with Sesshomaru if caught out side of the castle. "You shall call me.." Sesshanaru thought for a moment before coming up with the perfect name ;

"Demon priestess that's what my friends, well not really my friends, but people in my village called me. Plus the only person who knows is Sesshomaru and if were lucky we won't run into him." Kagome was surprised she had never known anyone that was this way before except for her of course. She had many times in the past herself, because of being caught for something.

After finishing packing, they put out the fire, cleaned up, and were headed for the castle, but the guards' barley noticed them coming and moved towards the gate to go to the western castle.

I now I was foolish a bit but the story shall be better because every thing might come together next chapter. But I need at least three reviews to continue the story, K? And to the people who want to keep reading tell me a good idea for Inuyasha to reappear because I haven't thought of one yet. The next chap shall be up next month.

Sincerely,

Sesshylovable r&r! thanks. ; )


	3. AN

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I refuse to give you any excuses! But I will offer my deepest apologies!

I'm in the middle of writing the 3rd chapter but it's becoming difficult. If you know how to spell Inuyasha's mother's name please review and tell me! Also if you know who the guy is that tries to kill Inutashio, Inuyasha and his mother please people tell me! I gave all 3 of the movies to my friends and now it seems hard as ever to write without them! I thank you all for reading this fic I know I haven't updated in over a year but I'm trying people! So don't give up on me, please.

Thank you, Sesshyloveable


End file.
